Howl at the Moon
by Lunanari
Summary: Time Travel. EWE. Hermione caught by Death Eaters did it out of desperation. She only intended to go back in time a few hours instead she went back years.
1. Chapter 1

**Howl at the Moon**

 _Sick of trying to find a way inside  
Sick and tired of all the after  
Sick of trying to find a way to slide  
Even though it always ends in laughter  
Its never hard to tell when things are done  
She looked into my eyes and a voice said run!_

* * *

She ran.

Her heart thumping wildly in her ears like a drum, nearly deafening her. She stumbled for what seemed like the fifth time, and she cursed as it slowed her down. The forest was dark and dense around her.

A chilling howl pierced the air.

The sound spurred her to run faster as she desperately tried to gasp for breath. Her lungs burned and her legs were starting to feel heavy. Despite her body's protests however, she kept on as she leapt over a tree root.

He was closing in on her.

She could feel it deep within her bones.

She could also hear the loud thundering of paws and menacing growls over her own wildly beating heart.

She ducked under a low hanging branch as her mind raced trying to think of a way to survive and get away. She nearly flew through the thicket of trees, the only source of light being the pale full moons silvery glow that broke through the thick canopy every now and then.

The galloping of paws were drawing ever nearer...

She knew she wouldn't be able to out run it forever.

 _'I got it!'_ She thought as she made a mad slide behind a nearby bush. Breathing labored, she grabbed her beaded bag and began to furiously dig. Knowing she had only a few precious seconds before she was caught. _'Come on...come on...'_ Making a little victorious sound in the back of her throat she held what she needed by a long, thin, gold chain. Quickly her nimble fingers grabbed the trinket and began to turn. _' If I can go back just a few hours...twelve ought to do...'_

Before she could finish the last turn however , a loud growl sounded from behind her, hot heavy puffs of breath caressed her ear as horror gripped her heart. As quick as she could she tightened her grasp and stuffed the trinket into the palm of her left hand just as sharp, snapping teeth bit down on her shoulder. Crying out in pain she could feel the beast dragging her roughly out from behind the bush. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain as it tore and mutilated her shoulder by dragging her into a small clearing of trees.

Whiskey colored eyes widening as she realized the clearing was full of Death Eaters.

"Oh, look at what Greyback found." Bellatrix giggled madly, her wild black rat nest of hair full of leaves and twigs from the chase. "My play thing that got away."

The burning in her shoulder was intense and blinding as Greyback tossed her forward with a shake of his head. His yellow wolf eyes following her every move. She laid there, panting for breath on the forest floor. Rivulets of blood mixed with dirt caked to her skin. _'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_ She internally chanted, her eyes wide and wild as she gazed up into the night sky that was shining down on her through the canopy.

"The mudblood will be a half beast now." Chuckled a Death Eater toward her right. Even though he still wore his mask she knew the voice of Antonin Dolohov anywhere.

"If she'll even make it to the next full moon." Another Death Eater she didn't quite recognize snorted. "Bella usually breaks her toys."

She recoiled at the thought of going back to her own personal hell hole that others knew of as Malfoy manor. Her arm still burned from the enchanted blade that was used to carve racial slurs into her arm. The only small relief she had is knowing that with everyone that was after them were now surrounding her and that had meant that Harry got away.

As terrible as it was she also felt empty at the thought of Ron getting away as well. His betrayal when he deserted them was still too fresh and deep in her mind.

Bellatrix was circling her now. A cruel smile twisting her blood red lips distorting what would have been a very beautiful face into something sinister and ugly. "I've been wanting to get my hands on you again mudblood." she cooed. " I wasn't done with you the first time." Bellatrix pulled out her wand and lazily pointed it in her direction. She laid frozen and terrified on the forest floor.

"You've been a right pain in the arse poppet. The Dark Lord knows the – boy- who – lived wouldn't nearly have gotten as far if it wasn't for you."

"It's a shame your blood is so filthy." Bellatrix continued getting real pleasure from terrifying her. Greyback soon joined Bellatrix in her game of circling and playing with their prey. Bellatrix giggled in delight.

"It seems Greyback here wants another taste. Don't worry poppet after I'm done playing I'll throw him the scraps. He'll rut and kill you in the end."

 _'Hermione. You're brave. You can get out of this.'_ She thought of the time turner still firmly in her grip.

While it wasn't exactly wise if she crushed it in her hand it should still throw her back in time. The danger would be that she wouldn't be positive on exactly how far she would go, but even if it was just one hour back it would at least get her the hell out of here. They were all so close. Herself and Harry had almost gotten all of the Horacruxes and at this point she really couldn't afford to be in the Death Eater's clutches. She needed to help and see this thing to the bloody end. Taking a deep breath she slowly raised her left hand into the air.

"What is she doing?" One of the Death Eaters questioned.

Before any of them could react she slammed her hand palm down as hard as she could onto the hard forest floor. The time turner shattered underneath her hand and in an instant she disappeared in a blur of color, Bellatrix's shrieking echoing in her ears as she left them behind.

* * *

Hermione landed with a loud thud and a crack onto the hard cold ground.

She groaned as she attempted to open her eyes, the pain coursing through her body intense and constant.

"Bloody hell mate! It's not every day a bird falls from the sky!"

The sound of feet approaching had her eyes shooting open in panic. Frightened and still in flight mode she attempted to move, to get up, _anything_ but her battered and bruised body wasn't having it.

 _'So this is the end?'_ She mused bitterly, wondering halfheartedly why fate was cruel enough to thrust her in new possible danger. When the footsteps fell closer there was sudden shouting and cursing and then suddenly two boys fell in her line of vision.

"What happened to you love?" A young man with black shaggy hair asked, peering over her with a worried frown.

Hermione blinked and for the first time tried to calm down enough to take in her surroundings the best she could. She noticed she was no longer in a forest but instead on a grassy hill and it was now daytime. She attempted once more to move her body, to try and sit up to get a better look around.

The shaggy haired boy stilled her with a gentle hand. "I wouldn't try to move just yet."

Finding her voice she rasped, "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts. Not far from the Whomping Willow." The other boy spoke. Turning her head slightly to get a better look at him she noticed he was blonde haired, with dull blue eyes and slightly pudgy. Something about the two were setting alarm bells off in her head and while she tried to make sense of it. Her _everything_ was simply too exhausted.

"Oi! What's going on?" A voice shouted from the distance

"Peter and I found a girl!" The black haired boy shouted, "Looks like she has been through hell mate! We're going to have to get her to the hospital wing."

Hermione turned her head to the side in a further attempt to see who else was now approaching. Her breath caught seeing what looked like Harry holding up a sandy haired boy as they slowly made their way over. It looked like the sandy brown haired boy wasn't in much better shape than she was. As the boys got closer her eyes got wider in realization. This wasn't Harry, but someone who looked a great deal like him. The biggest difference were in the eyes that were actually hazel in color.

The other boy with him didn't say a word but instead his forest green eyes were focused on the terrible wound on her shoulder. A wound she now realized from the sharp look in his eyes that he knew wasn't an ordinary wound.

Her mind was slowly piecing everything together as she was finally able to gaze at all four of them. All so familiar and yet so different... these boys could only be... With a shaky hoarse voice Hermione asked, "What...What year is it?"

The black haired boy gave her a strange look and the more Hermione stared at him the more she had a sinking suspicion of exactly who he was and _when_ she was. "Well, It's 1977 love."

* * *

It was then that everything just became too much for her. The last thing she remembered as she faded was panicked yelling before her world went black.

When Hermione was able to wake again it was in layers. The first thing that brought her back to consciousness was the migraine that was building in her left temple. Then she could just barely make out hushed whispers by her bed side, and finally when she found the strength to open her eyes she was greeted by a blindingly too bright room where she found a suddenly younger Madam Pomfrey and a no longer dead Albus Dumbledore by her bed.

The past several events came rushing back to her and she groaned at the realization that she is well and truly fucked.

"Ah. You're awake." Dumbledore stated in as soothing a voice as he could manage. His blue eyes full of concern that filled Hermione with a sense of longing. Knowing that in her time the great headmaster was well and truly dead.

Hermione tried pulling herself up to a sitting position but Madam Pomfrey was up and tucking her back in before she could even blink.

"It's best if you don't move dear." Pomfrey soothed, "You have sustained a lot of injures that are still healing."

"Do you know where you are at my dear?" Dumbledore asked,

"The right question in this situation sir is _when_ not where." Hermione whispered

Dumbledore picked up on what she meant instantly "Ah Poppy? Would you give me and this young woman a bit of privacy?"

Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to protest but wisely kept her mouth shut by pursing her lips and nodding curtly. "I'll be back to check on her shoulder in about an hour." With that she moved from the bed and began drawing the curtain around the pair to give them some privacy before taking her leave.

As an extra precaution Dumbledore did a quick silencing charm his eyes twinkling as he took in the young girls expression. "I believe this may be a conversation we do not want overheard."

Hermione nodded as Dumbledore settled himself in the chair beside her bed. "Now, when did you come from?"

"1997, sir."

"My that is quite a long way from home."

There was a long pause before Dumbldeore asked, "So tell me my dear, How did you come to be here?"

Hermione at the moment decided not to hold anything back, she told him her name, and that she was muggleborn, she told him of Voldemort and the current events happening in her time, she told him of all who had died, how she was tortured, she even went on about what they had learned about the deathly hollows and finally she explained Horcurxes and how Voldemort has used vile, forbidden magic to keep himself from dying for all these years and how she eventually smashed the time turner she had kept from her third year in an attempt to escape another round of torture and possible death from Bellatrix. By the time Hermione was done she was mentally exhausted and there were tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"I- I choose to tell you all of this because...well because maybe we can stop it before it ever really begins."

The idea came to her while she kept speaking and she couldn't help but wonder...what if everyone had been _forewarned_. Would Harry's parents still be alive? Would Sirius? Could they stop Snape from becoming a death eater? So many possibilities to do so much _good._

After all she had lost literally everything in her time what did she really have to loose in changing the future?

Dumbledore sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity but what really must have only been a few moments.

"You know my dear, you telling me this means, you can no longer go back."

"I know, and honestly I wouldn't _want_ to go back."

Dumbledore nodded along, "We'll need to come up with a plan, I'll need to notify the Order and explain what you have shared. May I take some of your memories for a pensive?"

Hermione nodded

"Wonderful. I will make sure to do so once you are on your feet. Time traveling can be hell on the body and you did travel twenty years back into the past. I would prefer to wait until you were better."

"Thank you sir."

"Now let's discuss what will become of you."

"Sir?"

"Time is a funny thing Miss Granger, with you being displaced so to speak it will work itself to try and fix the problem."

"Does that mean..."

"You won't disappear from existence, no." Dumbledore hurried to explain seeing the horror on the young girls face, "However it is likely the young Hermione Granger when she is born will either actually be born a boy, not born at all, or be born without magic. After all there can be only one Hermione Granger in a single time period that can exist as there can only be on of me."

"But, all those times I used the time turner for classes..."

"There is a reason the golden rule of time travel is you must not be seen."

"I see, so because I have been seen by others and already changed things by telling you the future..."

"Exactly." Dumbledore confirmed

"Well...I suppose that makes a back story easier to come up with." Hermione mused, "I can basically use the truth with just changing a few key details."

"That would be best. Since you will be staying you want something easy to remember, and if you end up forming relationships and friendships you don't really want to base those on lies." Dumbledore continued, "Now as you came here with barely anything but a wand and some clothes on your back I insist that I become your legal guardian."

Hermione's whiskey colored eyes widened in surprise "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, while you are eighteen now and a legal adult you still need to complete your last year at Hogwarts correct?"

"Well yes but..."

"So you will need someone who can provide to your needs and I would be more than happy to do it. After all you coming back here could mean a great deal the Wizarding world as a whole."

"Sir.. you're too kind...I" Hermione nearly choked on her emotion.

Dumbledore patted her hand reassuringly, "Don't think much of it my dear. There will be some difficult times ahead of us, and with what I have learned from what you have told me I feel the need to not be such a lonely old fool anymore. I think it would do everyone some good for me to take on a ward. And please call me Albus. When you are all better I can take you out to Hogsmeade to get some necessities."

"Thank you, Thank you so much."

Hermione was overwhelmed with emotion.

"One more thing Miss Granger. What house did you belong with in your previous time? I do believe from your story you should have been in my old house."

"You're correct, I was a Gryffindor."

"Wonderful. We can get you settled back into Gryffindor tower once you're better. I'll make sure to have the head girl retrieve you once Madam Pomfrey gives you a clean bill of health."

With that said Dumbledore released the silencing charm and got up, patting her hand in a grandfatherly gesture promising to take her out soon and iron out more details. And just as soon as he left Madam Pomfrey came back in fussing over Hermione and taking stock of her wounds.

"I tried to heal what I was able to my dear." Pomfrey began, "Most of the cuts and bruises will heal, I gave you a potion while you were out to help mend some of your broken bones but..."

"Is it about the bite?" Hermione asked softly seeing the way Madam Pomfrey trailed off pity shinning the the older woman's gaze.

"Among other things."

"I see." And Hermione did see it hadn't been that long since Bellatrix tortured the ever loving piss out of her. She was positive she knew what Madam Pomfrey was to tell her.

"I'm not sure what kind of hell you've been through sweet girl." Pomfrey began, " It left a few marks and life long side effects. Do you remember how many times you were hit with the Cruciatus curse?"

Hermione frowned as she tried to remember, " I believe I lost count after ten..."

"Oh my sweet dear." Pomfrey muttered tears pooling in her eyes "Usually such prolonged exposure causes madness. Which thankfully it seems you have escaped from however, you will still most likely suffer the other side effects which would normally be temporary in nature but due to your high exposure..."

"They're permanent?"

"More than likely yes."

"What side effects can I expect?"

"Joint stiffness, Dull aches and pains, the worst of it will be seizures."

"Lovely." Hermione muttered

"I...I also want to ask about your scar. Was it a cursed blade?"

"It was."

"I thought as much." Pomfrey replied. "With cursed objects the wounds inflicted by them is very difficult to heal, and with it left alone for as long as it had...well there is no way to get rid of the scar. I'm sorry."

Hermione fought hard not to cry. She has always believed that once this whole mess was over she could go to St Mungos and get the scar magically removed. Apparently that won't be the case and she will now be forced to live with that hateful slur carved deep into her arm.

Pomfrey gave Hermione a moment to collect herself. Knowing it had to be hard on the poor dear. After all she did deliver some pretty bad news and she hasn't even gotten to the large bite on her shoulder... _'What in the seven hells has this girl been through?'_ She thought to herself.

"and the bite?" Hermione asked softly startling Madam Pomfrey from her thoughts. Hermione already knew what the bite probably meant but she still wanted to hear it anyway.

"It was a werewolf bite." Pomfrey stated plainly. "While it doesn't necessarily mean you'll turn we'll have to exercise caution. Your chance of turning is pretty high."

"It isn't pretty high. It's certain."

Pomfrey was once again startled by Hermione's words. "beg your pardon?"

"The bite is from Greyback. He made sure I would turn...the person torturing me you see...worked for the dark lord and planned...she planned...I was going to..." Hermione couldn't finish. The complete horror of the situation she would have been in. The terror grasped her tightly in a vice like grip and her whole body felt like it was under icy water.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to have been able to pick up the pieces in Hermione's fragmented explanation and rushed to the young girls side to envelope her in a gentle hug. "Shh my dear, you're safe now. Greyback won't be able to get you here."

Hermione could only weep into the matrons shoulder as she let it all out. Completely unaware of the two prying eyes that watched from what would one day be Harry's invisibility cloak.

* * *

 **A/N: That is chapter one of my first fanfic! Please R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howl at the Moon**

 _Tonight, we fly away so high.  
Our first full moon sky._

 _I'll breathe you in,  
I won't let you down,  
I won't hold your back,  
I won't make a sound._

 _I know what scared you the most._

 _Being alone,  
Just like them,  
Being alive,  
Feeling so...dead._

* * *

James and Sirius exchanged glances underneath the cloak as they watched Madam Pomfrey try to console the poor girl. While they haven't been able to hear the whole story they definitely heard enough. Quietly they left the hospital wing and made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Once, they were sure it was clear in the empty corridor they took off the invisibility cloak

"Bloody hell mate." James began "What happened to her?"

Sirius shook his head his mouth set in a grim line "You heard what I heard."

"The Dark lord is really gaining power..."

"All the more reason for us to join the fight once we graduate."

"I don't like this Padfoot, she sounds like she was tortured."

Sirius sighed as he began to climb the stairs that led to their common room entrance. " I don't doubt she was. Hopefully she'll get sorted into our house, we can take care of her then."

James nodded as they came up to the Portrait of the fat lady. " Password?" the painting asked looking bored and irritated at being disturbed at the same time.

"Chocolate Frog."

The Portrait swung open and the pair climbed inside.

"And where have you two been?"

"Lily Flower!" James exclaimed his face lighting up as he went in to hug the girl in front of him. The pretty red head easily side stepped him as she was having none of that and her green eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked between the two mauraders. She looked to be debating something internally before sighing and said,

"You know what? I actually don't have time for this. I'm suppose to go see the head master." With that she went around the both of them and climbed out of the portrait hole without even bothering to give the two a second glance. "Blimey, Prongs why can't she just once think we're not up to something?"

James shrugged a sappy grin on his face as his eyes lingered where the red head just left. "Because usually we are?"

Sirius snorted knowing his best friend was thoroughly whipped as he plopped down onto one of the overstuffed couches. Most of the Gryffindors already had went up to get ready for bed as it was getting rather late. Only the mauraders and two stray Gryffindors we're still in the common room at this time in the evening.

"Where have you two been?" Sirius turned to grin at Remus as he slowly and what looked like painfully made his way over to sit next to Sirius.

"We went to check out the new bird." Sirius replied easily

Remus raised a surprised brow while Peter from the armchair he was perched on asked "What's she like?"

"Dunno mate. Didn't really get to speak with her."

"Yeah we got up there but then between Dumbeldore and Pomfrey we really didn't get a chance to get near." James added as he plopped down on the other side of Sirius "So all we know is what we saw from under the cloak."

James didn't need to elaborate which cloak he meant to either Remus or Peter.

"And?" Remus asked, curiosity gnawing the inside of his gut. When he saw the bite on her shoulder he had a sneaking suspicion on who had left such a bite. He needed to be sure.

"She was tortured." Sirius whispered between them grimly "We couldn't hear what she talked with Dumbldore about but when Pomfrey came over and listed her injuries...all I can say is that is one tough bird."

"Do you know what happened?"

James and Sirius exchanged a look and then did a quick sweep of the room with their eyes to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"From what we over heard it sounded like it was people that worked for the dark lord." James whispered "And..." James made full eye contact with Remus as he took a deep breath "Greyback."

Remus sucked in a breath as his face paled. He knew it. He knew that bite, that smell...

 _Wolf._

And that girl is gonna be just like him... _cursed._

"What should we do about her?" Peter asked

"Nothing." Sirius replied "She's been through enough as it is. We'll just make sure if that she is sorted into our house she'll feel welcomed."

James nodded, "You should have seen her Moony, I never seen some one get so much bad news and hold it together for so long... She didn't even break down until the very end."

"We'll need to try to meet her officially as soon as possible." Remus muttered, "She's going to need help. I know I can't help much as I am still learning how to deal with being monster – even after all these years but...i can at least let her know she isn't alone."

"Mate you're not a monster." Sirius snapped, "We've been over this."

"Yeah!" Piped up Peter "You're just Remus!"

Remus cracked a small smile feeling warm in the pit of his stomach and also feeling really quite lucky to have friends that won't treat him any differently despite his condition. His thoughts though drifted once again to the strange girl and how at least for now she is all alone.

He resolved himself with his friends around him to change that.

* * *

Lily Evans was a smart and practical girl and also was known to be tough as nails. She didn't let anyone boss her around or make her feel any less of a person because of her blood status. She worked hard and played harder. So when Dumbledore brought her into his office and explained about a new transfer student he had also taken in as his ward she was intrigued.

When she was escorted to the hospital wing to meet the new transfer she was confused. Why were they meeting the student in the hospital wing?

And when she saw a too thin girl propped up on a few pillows looking like death she felt utterly ill prepared, and when she got closer to introduce herself she had to fight really, really hard not to gasp or runaway in horror at the girls injuries.

Lily Evans was really quite unsure if she is tough enough to handle this. Swallowing her fear and summoning that Gryffindor courage her house was known for she thrust her hand out and chirped with as bright a smile as she could muster "Hello! My name is Lily Evans."

The curly haired brunette stared at the hand for a moment and nibbled on her lip self consciously before ever – so - slowly reaching out to shake the red heads hand. When she finally grasped the girl's hand firmly to shake Lily couldn't stop the horrified gasp that escaped her then.

There written clear as day in the poor girls arm, MUDBLOOD.

The timid girl withdrew her hand quickly and tucked the arm into her chest self consciously.

"I – Wha – Who?" Lily finally managed to croak collapsing to sit in the little wooden bedside chair. They stared at each other in thick silence bright and intense green eyes meeting whiskey brown. A firm and gentle hand gripped Lily's shoulder causing her to startle and look up into the grandfatherly face of Dumbledore.

"Hermione Granger here has been through quite a lot as you can see Miss Evans, She's going to need a bit of guidance as she gets used to Hogwarts."

Lily nodded dumbly still in complete shock.

"She has also already been sorted into Gryffindor so once she is discharged from Madam Pomfrey's care you'll have to escort her to the seventh year girl dormitories." Dumbledore continued

Lily turned her attention away from the Headmaster as he continued on with what was expected of her. Instead her full attention was now on this Hermione. She was bruised, scared, and looked beaten within an inch of her life. Thick gauze decorated the young girls shoulder and she was thin. Too thin as if she hadn't eaten properly in days. She felt a pang sympathy for the girl in the bed. Slowly and with cautious movements Hermione reached out for Lily again but this time instead of an attempted hand shake she grasped the girl's hand firmly. Lily couldn't help but let her eyes drift once more to the hideous scar on the girl's arm. _Mudblood._

Severus. Who used to be her best and only friend called her that once. That meant this girl was Muggle born. Just like she was. The realization hit hard that this was _happening._ The dark lord was raising. People – Syltherins were talking. _This could happen to her._

Suddenly, Lily was afraid and couldn't stop the tears that threatened to spill. Hermione's gripped tightened. Almost as if she knew what Lily was thinking.

"Don't worry." Hermione whispered reassuringly "I'm going to make sure what has happened to me doesn't happen with anyone else. I'll keep fighting."

Lily Evans felt her admiration for the girl in the hospital bed grow at the same time that her heart broke for her. At that moment Lily decided that Hermione had a friend in her for a life time.

* * *

 **A/N: A little short guy to move the plot along! Please R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howl at the Moon**

 _There was staring and seclusion, **  
**A fine tuned way of motion, **  
**A face wrapped for a suitor, **  
**The sound of hearts pumping at the same beat, **  
**Coming 'round the corner, **  
**In almost all directions, **  
**A sense of heat that I couldn't bare to touch, **  
**No, I couldn't bare it._

 _It's not your fault so please stop your crying now, **  
**It's not your fault so please stop your crying now, **  
**Please stop your crying now, **  
**Woah, **  
**Woah._

* * *

Hermione was to be confined in the hospital wing until after her first full moon.

She didn't like nor really agree with it but Dumbledore seemed to have agreed with Madam Pomfrey's sentiments and therefore postponed a more substantial shopping trip until she was better, and in the mean time provided her a catalog so that she may place orders by owl post. Sitting up right in the bed she lazily thumbed through the glossy pages not really paying much mind as her thoughts drifted away from her.

She can change the future and that both excited and scared her. So many lives could be saved but her versions of Harry and Ron will never be and she would miss them fiercely. Especially Harry who was her brother of the heart. She briefly worried on how the duo were fairing on their own before shaking her head to clear the thoughts. Those thoughts did her no good since they technically hadn't happened yet.

"Hermione?"

Hermione perked up and tearing her gaze from the catalog turned to see a pretty red head make her way over to her bed side chair. Smiling at the friendly face she greeted "Hey Lily."

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" the red head asked gesturing to the catalog in Hermione's hands.

Hermione snorted, "No. I'm dying of boredom."

"Still won't release you huh?"

Hermione sighed, "Nope they refuse to release me until after the full...moon.." she trailed off just ash she realized on what she said. _'well. Fuck me.'_ she thought _'I didn't want to let that secret out so early.'_

"Full moon?"

"Forget I said anything." Hermione laughed nervously "I think I'm still a little out of it."

Lily eyed her suspiciously before realization dawned, "Merlins beard." Lily breathed bright green eyes widening in shock "You were bitten weren't you?"

Hermione reached out and grabbed Lily's hands lacing their fingers together. "Please don't tell anyone."Hermione pleaded.

"I wouldn't tell a soul. I promise."

Hermione sighed with relief. "thank you."

"Can I...can I ask how it happened?"

"While I was running from death eaters a werewolf caught me." Hermione began releasing her grip on Lily's hand to tentatively brush her fingertips across her gauze covered shoulder. "He dragged me out into a clearing that was surrounded. I – I thought I was going to die." Hermione swallowed thickly. "But luckily I managed to get away."

"You've been through so much."

"But I'm lucky."

Lily barked out a hollow laugh "And how is that?"

Hermione grinned at her then flashing perfectly straight teeth. "I'm still alive."

Lily leaned over in her chair to wrap her arms around the curly haired brunette. "You are the bravest person I know. Trust me that is saying something. I know the Mauraders."

Hermione felt a pang in her chest, "The Mauraders?"

Lily pulled away from her then smiling as she explained "Just some idiots that like to call themselves that. Don't worry you'll meet them soon. They are in Gryffindor too."

Just as they settled back down and Lily began to tell her about her classes and provided Hermione meticulously taken notes for classes that they knew they would share did the soft spoken mention of Lily's name startle them both.

There limping into the Hospital wing was a tall young man in Slytherin robes. Black beetle eyes shinning with hope and sadness as they stared intently on the red head. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in his long greasy hair and hooked nose. This was no other Severus Snape.

"Snape." Lily greeted coldly surprising Hermione as she watched the friendly red head morph into someone cold and mean.

"Lily...I..."Swallowing nervously Severus slowly limped his way toward Hermione's bedside where Lily sat. "I...Are you...Are you hurt?"

"As you can see Snape I am perfectly fine." She snapped "I'm actually visiting a sick friend so if you don't mind."

"O-Of course." Severus muttered wilting at Lily's harsh treatment he changed course and limped away toward Madam Pomfrey's office to seek treatment. Hermione noticed burn marks on his legs and raised an eyebrow. Some one jinxed Snape and she had a good idea on who that would have been.

Once Snape was out of sight Lily let out a long suffering sigh. "I'm sorry about that."

"Who was that?"

"That's Severus Snape. He's not a good guy."

"That sounds like a long story."

"Oh it is."

"If you needed to talk about it I am here to listen." Hermione offered, "After all you listen to all of my woes."

"Well...Severus and I used to be best friends."

"Really? What happened?"

"He called me a mudblood."

"Did he mean it?"

"What?"

Hermione looked at the startled and confused look on Lily's face before carefully picking her words.

"Well, I'm not going to assume that I know him very well, however from the way he looked it seems like he didn't mean what he said. I've been called mud blood myself a lot since I have entered the wizarding world." she took a deep breath "I learned the difference between people that have the intent to mean it and to those who only follow their father's or friends orders." Hermione's mind drifted to Draco and how he would bite the word out to her at any chance he had like a curse. It took her until about sixth year before she realized he never truly meant it.

"I don't think that is his case." Lily began before she broke down and told the whole story. About how the Mauraders were bullies and how at the beginning she absolutely hated them and the way they treated Severus. As Lily explained Hermione's heart broke a little more for Severus Snape.

"Once that vile word left his mouth I knew he could no longer be my friend." Lily explained sadly. "He was too far gone with his Slytherin friends."

"I don't think that was the case Lily."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. You came across him during probably what was his most embarrassing moment. I know you were only trying to help but having a girl defend him against five boys probably embarrassed him further and he said it out of anger. Did he seem remorseful afterward?"

Lily nodded, "He slept outside of Gryffindor tower."

"People who mean it are usually not so remorseful Lily."

"But, he said something really awful! Some words you can't take back."

"True. But if you're friendship really meant that much to you, you wouldn't have let it go that easily."

Lily sighed, running her fingers through her vibrant red hair. "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Only if you think you should."

Lily nodded, "I think I've been bull headed enough." Standing she glanced at Hermione once more. "I just want you to know Hermione, I have only known you for a few days but I already think of you as my best friend."

Hermione's heart clenched at the words, her eyes burning threatening tears. "Thanks Lily. I really needed that, just so you know I already think of you as my best friend too."

They hugged again and Lily left to seek out Severus in one of the other hospital beds. Hermione settled back wondering if maybe that one talk already impacted the future.

After all, The way Hermione understood it, during her time Lily never forgave Severus.

* * *

Remus felt like he was crawling out of his skin.

He's been restless since they found the injured girl. The girl whose name Lily told them was Hermione.

Hermione. A beautiful Shakespearean name.

Sitting in the Great hall surrounded by chatter and his friends he was completely consumed with thoughts of her and what it meant to have another werewolf in the school. How would his inner wolf handle it? Would they be allowed to change in the same safe place? Would they get along?

"Hey Moony you alright? You barely touched your dinner." Peter asked his face furrowed in concern.

" He's just thinking about that bird again mate." Sirius replied as he grabbed a piece of bread and started buttering it. "If I didn't know better I'd say our Moony has a little crush."

Remus rolled his eyes "I saw her for all of two seconds while you and Peter took her up to the hospital wing with us."

"What? Don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Not with what I am I don't."

"Merlins saggy balls Moony!" Sirius exclaimed around a bite of mash "You're a great guy! Any girl would be lucky to have you. Besides from what we overheard she is the same as you."

Remus opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by James storming into the Great hall right behind Lily.

"Lily you can't be serious!"

"She can't be. I'm Sirius!"

James glared at his best friend before turning back to the red head who was trying to fill two plates with food.

"I am James. Sev and I had a really good talk..."

"Wait? Snivilus?" Sirius asked in surprise "Why in the bloody hell would you talk to _him?"_

"Exaclty!" James yelled, "He's scum Lily! Did you forget what he called you?"

"No I didn't!" Lily snapped back "Those are words he can never take back! And he is aware of that! But after talking to Hermione about what happened and why I've been avoiding him she helped me realize..."

"Hermione?! That random _stranger_ we found half dead on Hogwarts grounds? You're taking advice from _her_?"James asked in disbelief and outrage

"And what's wrong with that?" Lily asked turning around to face him, hand on her hips and eyes narrowed in anger.

"She doesn't know _him._ " James hissed.

"Prongs you need to calm down." Remus growled eyes flashing from forest green to amber.

"She's fraternizing with the enemy again Moony! And this-this Hermione is filling Lily's head up with stuff she has no business doing!"

"Prongs, shut it you're putting your foot in your mouth." Sirius hissed, eyeing Remus wearily as their friend began growling softly.

"James Fleamont Potter! Whether you like it or not Severus and I are friends. Just as Hermione and I are friends. If you don't like it or can't at least tolerate it then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." Lily hissed,

James looked completely taken aback his hazel eyes widening in horror at what Lily just implied.

NO! Lily please...I didn't mean it I just..."

Lily ignored him as she turned back to the plates she was fussing with only minutes before. She grabbed them before turning back she sighed, "James, you need to think before you speak sometimes. Sev royally screwed up and he's been made aware of that. We'll never be what we once were but he has been a dear friend to me for so long he deserves a second chance. For me to at least _try._ And Hermione is all alone here. If you even knew a _fraction_ of what she has been through you wouldn't be talking about her like you were."

"You really disappointed me James. I'm not breaking up with you but I AM mad at you." With that Lily walked away both plates in hand toward what was presumably the hospital wing.

"What did I just do?" James asked collapsing into an empty seat next to Sirius.

"Acted like a complete wanker." Peter supplied helpfully

Remus sat quietly as he tried to process his weird behavior. His wolf didn't care for what James said about Hermione and for the first time in a long while Remus didn't feel as if he was in control.

"Look mate I am with you about snivelius here, but you just got the girl. You can't try to control a witch like Lily." Sirius explained turning back to his food and helping himself to the desert that appeared. "You need to let her make her own mistakes and then be there for her."

"Sirius is making a surprising amount of sense." Peter commented

"Hey!"

"You're kind of a dog." Peter continued with a smirk at the inside joke "And are usually all about getting back at snivelius."

"I just hate any tosser that can hang out with the Malfoys and Lestranges. He'll be joining the death eaters before the year is over. Mark my words."

"Maybe." Peter said, " But Lily's a big girl she can take care of herself. Besides, she's got us when things get rough."

"I need to apologize to her." James declared,standing up abruptly. Sirius and Peter both shot their hands up grabbing an arm and tugging James back down into his seat. "Give her space to cool off Prongs." Sirius stated "And you, Moony you've been quiet. Anything bothering you?"

"I dunno Padfoot. I've just been on edge."

"I've noticed, I also noticed when James brought up Hermione your wolf didn't like it."

"What?" James asked turning his attention to his werewolf friend.

"That obvious huh?" Remus asked with a dry chuckle. "I really don't understand it myself. Since a few days ago I've been completely on edge. It doesn't help that I haven't seen her since we first found her. It's almost like...like the wolf is aware there is another."

"Is that a bad thing?" Peter asked

"I honestly don't know yet."

"Well then, there is only one way to find out." James declared, "We'll have to go up and visit her in the hospital wing!"

Remus found himself nodding in agreement. While he was terrified on what could happen him waiting around for the girl to be released wasn't getting him anywhere.

"We'll go tomorrow." Sirius suggested, "Give Lily that time to vent and cool off."

James grumbled as they all laughed while Remus's thought drifted back to the strange girl up in the hospital wing.

Hermione.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3! This is turning into a bit of a slow burn. I hope you guys don't mind! If you have questions or concerns about the story just give me a PM.**

 **R+R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howl at the Moon**

 _Again last night I had that strange dream **  
**Where everything was exactly how it seemed **  
**Where concerns about the world getting warmer **  
**The people thought they were just being rewarded **  
**For treating others as they'd like to be treated **  
**For obeying stop signs and curing diseases **  
**For mailing letters with the address of the sender **  
**Now we can swim any day in November_

 _Don't wake me I plan on sleeping **  
**(now we can swim any day in November) **  
**Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in **  
**Don't wake me I plan on sleeping **  
**Don't wake me I plan on sleeping in_

* * *

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and panting. The full moon was slowly drawing closer and she could feel the beginning effects. Although tonight she wasn't sure if it was the wolf inside or the nightmares that awakened her. Either way she knew she was not going to be able to go back to sleep.

Screams still haunted her. Malfoy Manor and the drawing room she was tortured in still haunted her. She felt broken.

Reaching for the bedside table she grasped her wand tightly in a white knuckle grip her senses on high alert as her new sense of hearing and smell tried to pick up any little thing that may not belong. Her instinct was to run, to get as far away as possible however she forced herself to stay reminding herself that she is in the hospital wing, safe at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's protection.

Slowly she slid out of bed, bare feet hitting cold stone floor. Hermione was getting restless, she needed to move. On shaky legs she forced herself out of the hospital wing and down a flight of stairs. Intent on going to the kitchens to see if a snack or a warm glass of milk might settle her nerves.

When she reached the fruit painting she stared at it owlishly trying to remember which fruit it was she was suppose to tickle. Her brain still sluggish from her lack of sleep and nerves.

"Trying to find the kitchens luv?"

Startled, a vicious snarl ripped through her as she spun, wand ready, hair fizzing with little magical sparks.

Sirius was surprised to find the new girl up and about in the middle of the night, _especially_ in front of the entrance to the kitchens. He questioned briefly on how she may of knew about them but dismissed it quickly assuming Dumbledore probably gave her directions as she seemed to be hesitating on how to enter. When he called out to her though he was surprised by her immediate response.

The girl looked feral and ready to attack. Slowly as not to agitate he raised his hands in front of himself and showed the wild girl that he was defenseless. She blinked a few times and shook her head, sending her curls flying about as she tried to come to her senses. When she finally recognized Sirius she gasped, "I'm so sorry." He could hear the panic in her voice "I don't know what's happening I – I don't normally act...I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's okay. There was no harm done." Sirius replied coming closer "Your name is Hermione right?"

She nodded, "I – Yes. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

Whiskey colored eyes drank him in as she looked him over, "You're the boy that took me up to the hospital wing aren't you?"

Sirius smirked, "That's me."

"Thank you. You know? For that."

"It's no problem. Couldn't leave a banged up bird out there alone could I? My mates and I made sure you made it up to the hospital wing alright."

"I need to thank them as well then." She mumbled

"You'll get your chance. They were all planning to meet you tomorrow...or today actually." Sirius looked at his watch "As it is now one in the morning."

"Oh. It's earlier than I thought. I couldn't sleep."

"Wanted a late night snack?" Sirius asked eyebrow raised,

"I – Yes. I was hoping a snack or a glass of milk might help me go back to sleep." Hermione replied, feeling self conscious and out of sorts. Her hormones were changing as the moon drew nearer and with the nightmares and everything else, emotionally Hermione just felt all over the place and not herself.

"Well, as I was also heading into the kitchen for a snack let me show you the way." Sirius winked at her before moving past and reaching up toward the fruit painting. With quick fingers he tickled the pear until it let them inside.

"Ladies first." He bowed and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as she made her way inside. Almost immediately an elf dressed in a tea towel approached, "What would missy like?"

"Oh um...maybe a glass of warm spiced milk if you please." Hermione requested making her way to the counter and perching onto one the many stools lined up there. Sirius joined her at the counter grey eyes watching her curiously.

"You and Lilly seem to get along alright." Sirius stated trying to strike up conversation.

The girl was a complete mystery and he really did want to get to know her better.

"Yeah. I feel like I would be having a tougher time with out her. She really quickly became my best friend."

Hermione yawned and stretched, her muscles and body still sore. She hoped the full moon didn't keep her out of classes much longer. Hermione was more than ready to jump back into something as familiar as school. Her mind wondered as a silence stretched between her and Sirius both unsure on what to talk about. The house elf that took Hermione's request introduced itself as Moopy and placed the milk in front of her inquiring if there was anything else Hermione would like.

Hermione smiled, "No thank you Moopy the milk is plenty."

"Listen...I know this isn't for polite conversation..." Began Sirius nervously no longer able to stand the awkward silence. "But can I ask what happened? When I found you, you were pretty bad off."

Hermione snorted into her milk as she took a sip, "That is a bit of an understatement."

"Was it...Was it the dark lord?"

"Yes. His followers did this." Hermione rolled the sleeve of her nightgown up and flashed Sirius the scar on her arm.

"I was caught and tortured because of what I am. I escaped but got caught again by Fenrir Greyback." Hermione said "My second escape was really a fluke. I honestly thought I was going to die, but I fought desperately and somehow ended up here."

Sirius's eyes hardened at the angry scar, his features twisting into something Hermione has not seen on the handsome face before but instead on Bellatrix. The anger there was unmistakable and Hermione had to talk herself into not running and screaming. This Black was not going to harm her.

"What happened to you isn't okay."

Hermione nodded taking another sip from her glass as a house elf placed a sandwich in front of Sirius."No. It isn't. But it happened and I'm alive and I can only be grateful for that."

"Can you live a normal life after what happened?"

Hermione laughed and it was hollow sounding even to her own ears. "No. Too many side effects. I'll suffer seizures now and joint pain. And you know I now have this whole ..." She trailed off and glanced at Sirius debating with herself over something before saying rather bluntly "Lycanthropy."

Sirius was surprised she told him, a secret that took Remus years to confide to him about.

"I figured you already knew." Hermione shrugged in answer to Sirius's surprised face. "You hang out with that sandy haired boy and I can smell what he is."

She hated she had to pretend she didn't know them from before, it felt almost like lying. But in a way she guessed she really didn't know him or the Marauders. Not them as they are _now_ anyway.

"Ah. That makes sense." Sirius chuckled. "You were right we did know." He winked at her as he finally took a bite of his food.

"I'd like to meet him."

"Oh?"

"I would like to know if we can get along. Dumbledore mentioned I would be kept in the shrieking shack with another werewolf, I'd hate for it to be a dominance battle if we don't get along as pack."

"That's very logical of you."

Hermione grinned before finishing off her glass. "I'm a logical person."

"We'll be by later today. You can meet him then."

"Sounds good. Not too early I hope? I do plan to try and get _some_ sleep."

Sirius chuckled, "I'll make sure it's after dinner."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah luv?"

"I'm really glad I somehow ended up here. I hope we can be friends."

Sirius wrapped an arm gently around her middle and gave her a companionable hug "Couldn't get rid of us if you tried. We'll be best friends yeah?"

Hermione, Overcome with emotion that she partially blamed on her overactive hormones felt the tears prick at her eyes as a tiny sob escaped. She stumbled into a second chance at life when she shattered that time turner and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Sirius tightened his grip around her just a little bit as he comforted her while she cried.

* * *

Remus was awoken by her scent.

The gentle smell of Chocolate, cinnamon, and just a hint of something wild. Eyes springing open a soft growl escaped as he sat up when he realized it was Sirius sneaking back in their dorms with that scent clinging to his skin.

"What the hell Moony?!" Sirius hissed eyes darting around to make sure Remus didn't wake up any of the others in the dorm.

"Why do you smell like her?"

"Who?"

" _Her."_ Remus growled, "Don't play dumb Padfoot."

"Hermione?" Sirius questioned blinking in confusion " I ran into her going down to the kitchen mate. We talked that's all."

Remus took a deep breath, trying to remember that Sirius is affectionate and that he hugs and touches all his friends. For some reason that thought didn't help. At. All.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah mate?" Sirius asked perching on the edge of Remus's four poster bed.

"Until I figure out what the hell is going on with my wolf can you...not touch her?"

"I can... but Moony she's been in some bad situations. I'm not going to isolate her because you can't deal with another werewolf."

"I know, I just...I feel like I am loosing control and I can't tell what my wolf wants." Remus muttered frustrated before whispering "I'm scared Pads."

Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder "We'll figure it out. Do you think you can still meet up with her later today? She's been wanting to meet you. She can tell what you are too."

"I want to Pads but what if I try to attack her?"

"We'll be there to hold you back. Prongs, Wormtail, and I we won't let you do something you'll regret or hurt her."

Remus sat there staring blankly in the darkness. His wolf more restless and aggressive than usual constaly running towards the surface and he wasn't too sure what that exactly meant.

He could only hope it wasn't bad for him or Hermione.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! A new chapter! Sorry this took so long and it is so short :( My laptop crapped out and I had to move everything to my gaming desktop as far as all of my fanfiction was concerned. But now I should be able to churn out chapters at a little bit of a better pace.**

 **Also I noticed I am in terrible need of a Beta as my chapters are filled with mistakes. Sorry guys! I'll try to get them re -edited in the coming weeks without making it into a rush job lol.**

 **Anyway R+R Flame too if you want! All reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howl at the Moon**

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover **  
**That I know you can't afford **  
**Bite that tattoo on your shoulder **  
**Pull the sheets right off the corner **  
**Of the mattress that you stole **  
**From your roommate back in Boulder **  
**We ain't ever getting older_

* * *

"Full moon will be tomorrow night dear, after you heal from that ordeal you should be good to attend your classes like normal." Madam Pomfrey announced, after casting a few quick diagnostic spells.

Hermione couldn't help but smile in relief, "I'm glad. I'm starting to feel a little bit stir crazy being cooped up here all day."

Madam Pomfrey patted the young girls knee. "That is perfectly understandable. I heard from the headmaster that the day you are released you're taking a shopping trip to diagon ally?"

"Yes. He was kind enough to set me up an allowance and he is also allowing Lily to accompany me since he said and I quote ' _You don't need an old fool like me as a chaperone.'"_

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "He's a silly man that one. Well rest up for a little longer my dear. Tomorrow night we'll take you out to the shrieking shack with another."

Hermione bit her lower lip in worry, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course dear."

"Do you think this other wolf and I...will be able to get along?"

Madam Pomfrey froze for only a minute before sharp eyes widened in surprise. "You know...I haven't realized you haven't met poor Remus yet. He's a good boy...but you're right we really need to get you two together to see how you'll react. Wolves are territorial creatures after all."

"Sirius mentioned about bringing him by today after dinner."

"That's good. You just let me know if you'll think this arrangement will work or not. If you feel it is unsafe we'll figure something else out for you."

Hermione reached out from her bed and grasped the older woman's hand gratefully. "Thank you."

"Don't think nothing of it." Madam Pomfrey replied gently squeezing the young girl's hand before stepping away. "I have other tasks I need to attend to but you just send word if you need me alright? I'll check on you again before bedtime."

Hermione nodded as Madam Pomfrey pulled the privacy curtain closed around her bed once more leaving her alone.

Hermione spent her time day dreaming about what it would be like to finally join in with her peers and acclimate to the new time period. Would she fit in? She knew she made good friends with Lily, and she felt like she was becoming rather close with Sirius. She wondered about James and if she could manage not to accidentally call him Harry. They really did look too much alike.

She also worried about Peter and how she'll handle him. Technically right now he has done nothing wrong and is just a good friend to the group. But soon he will unless she can prevent it. But how? And how would she attempt to be friendly to him without spilling what she knows? _'Maybe I can pinpoint what makes him switch sides?'_ Hermione thought. _'Maybe I can convince him not too.'_

So lost in thought she didn't hear the multiple foot steps that were approaching her bed until they started to draw back the privacy curtain.

Startled, Hermione blinked owlishly up at the four boys that now surrounded her bed. Sirius was the closest smiling roguishly at her as he held a plate of food. "Dinner for the lovely lady." he stated in a way that explained things. Hermione smiled a little as she asked for him to place it on her nightstand. She still wasn't comfortable eating in front of this lot yet. Although she mused she should probably get over that soon as they will be sharing meals together once she was released.

"So we should get the introductions out of the way!" Sirius announced as he pointed toward the Harry look alike with hazel eyes. "This bloke here is James Potter. Right tosser this one is."

"Oi!"

"This one here," Sirius continued, pointing to the boy next to James. He was shorter than the others with mousy features. Hermione could practically see by the way the poor boy held himself how insecure he felt around the everyone. "His name is Peter Pettigrew. Sassy fuck."

"Says the one with the biggest ego." Peter snarked, catching both Hermione and Sirius by surprise.

"Oi!" Sirius responded grey eyes narrowing playfully at his friend "Don't be a wanker in front of the lady yeah?"

Peter merely rolled his eyes and looked like he struggled not to say something else. Hermione had to bite her lip from laughing as the realization dawned on her how well they all fit together and how sad it is that in the future Peter is nothing like this.

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted this bloke here," Sirius continued as he pointed to the last boy. Tall, slender, with sandy blonde hair, "Is Remus."

Whiskey eyes met forest green which quickly seemed to flash amber causing the girl to be on high alert.

He snarled baring teeth causing the other three boys in the room to startle.

"Remus?" James questioned hazel eyes darting cautiously between the two as Hermione also started to bare her teeth. Hair frizzing with magic as she started to look wilder.

"I don't think this is good Prongs." Peter whispered backing up and trying to get the hell out of the way. After all he wasn't about to get in between two werewolves.

Hermione slowly, cautiously climbed out of the bed, hunched defensively as she eyed the other wolf. His scent spicy, he smelt like the forest and fresh parchment. It was absolutely driving her mad.

Before Sirius or James could do anything Remus darted forward ready to snatch Hermione who narrowly danced out of his grip.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius roared, "Peter, Go get Dumbledore NOW!"

Hermione took off then, running at an inhuman speed past the group of boys and out of the hospital wing a feral Remus hot on her heels.

"Uh, the bloody fuck just happen mate?" James asked as Peter took the opportunity to run into madam Pomfrey's office to grab her and the headmaster.

Sirius shook his head, "Either they don't like each other or they REALLY like each other."

"You don't think?"

"Not sure mate. Our family only had the one book on werewolves and honestly not too sure how accurate it is."

"You think we should try to follow?" James asked,

"We better. Although We're gonna hate getting in between two werewolves this close to the full moon."

James cursed, "Fuck. Well...we better find them. Don't want Remus to injure the girl more than she already is."

* * *

Hermione used all her new senses to dodge and weave through the corridors, making sure to go ways that students wouldn't be. She can hear the fast approaching footsteps. She pushed herself to run faster exiting the castle to make a beeline for the forbidden forest. If she can get there she could lose him in the trees.

She made it to the forest edge before she was finally tackled and taken down.

Hermione laid flat on her back whiskey eyes staring up into the darkening sky as she heaved great gulps of air. She was pinned down a body weight holding her in place so she couldn't get up. Hermione thought she should be scared or even downright terrified but surprisingly she wasn't.

A handsome face entered her field of vision and she was now forced to look up into what was forest green now amber eyes.

A low growl emitted from the males throat and Hermione instinctively turned her head and bared her neck to him.

He leaned down and she could feel puffs of hot breath along her skin as he got closer. Gently he licked the sensitive flesh with his tongue and Hermione found herself groaning in pleasure.

 _'What's going on?'_ She thought as she found herself losing with her instincts. _'What's happening to me?'_

He tore her nightgown she was given a bit at the collar and his face was soon buried in the crook of her neck right at the junction between her shoulder and collar bone. He nipped at her flesh and she felt herself grow wet. Whatever he was doing Hermione knew she didn't want him to stop.

He growled again less threatening as it wasn't a warning or angry growl as he reared back slightly to bite as hard as he could into her tender flesh. Hermione cried out then in both pain and pleasure as she writhed against his hard body. Her hips bucking up on their own and she nearly cried out again feeling his hard length press against her core.

 _'Merlin!'_ She though eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure as he pulled back once more to lick the fresh wound of her blood.

"You're _mine_." He growled, unable to control himself.

Hermione in her lust induced state could only agree. "Yes."

He looked at her again then amber eyes burning with desire. " _Mine."_

His lips crashed hard against her mouth in a searing kiss.

Hermione could only see stars.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for leaving it off like that! Seemed like a good place to stop before everyone finds them er...doing stuff. Also again sorry for the long absences my updates are going to be pretty erratic depending on free time but never fear the story will always be updated! ….eventually.**

 **Anyway please R+R let me know that you guys like it, love it, or hate it!**

 **Really need a beta but probably won't bother with one until the story is done.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howl at the Moon**

 _You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

 _Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

* * *

James and Sirius were hot on their heels with Dumbledore not far behind. When they finally caught up with the pair they were stunned.

"Bloody hell."

"Well...they don't hate each other." James muttered.

When Dumbledore caught up and found them he frowned muttering "oh dear." before whipping his wand out. "I'll need to separate them quickly before this escalates."

"How are you going to do that Professor?" James asked, "Their werewolves."

Without answering Dumbledore shouted a spell and before Remus or Hermione knew it they were forced away from each other. Remus growled viciously as he tried to get near her but every time he tried he ended up thrown back. Hermione was no better whimpering and growling also expanding any energy she had in attempting to get back with Remus. Tucking his wand away in his sleeve Dumbledore sighed.

"Well this is interesting."

"What's going on? Remus isn't normally like this." James asked,

"It's the mating principle." Sirius muttered, eyes widening in surprise.

"Mr Black is right. It's extremely rare for a werewolf to find their true mate and It looks like Lupin had found his in Ms. Granger."

"That's good though right?" James asked, watching as his two friends fought desperately to get to eachother.

"Yes usually it is. It's also why they are so desperate to get to each other, we didn't make it in time as it looks like Mr. Lupin already bit her, claiming her as his. I could let them go but I'm worried how they'll both handle what's happened once they come back to their senses."

"Remus will blame himself thinking he's hurt her." Sirius agreed. "But it will be impossible to keep them apart now. Especially with the full moon tomorrow."

"I didn't know you were a werewolf expert Mr Black." Dumbledore chuckled amused,

"My family's library may have had a couple of questionable books on the subject."

" I see. Well in any case I can let them at it and probably erect a decent ward around the forbidden forest so they can't come up to the school. It will let them roam around a bit and hopefully they'll work it out. Next moon they'll need to be in the shrieking shack. The further from the school the better."

"You're just gonna let them go for two days?" James asked,

Dumbledore nodded, "Not much of a choice I'm afraid. These two will need the time to be alone and work it out. Besides this is werewolf magic. We can't interfere with it. I suggest you boys head back up to the castle and I'll handle things here."

James and Sirius looked unsure but nodded all the same and began making their way back up to the castle.

"How do you reckon Moony will handle all of this when its over?" James asked,

"I'm not sure. In a sense I'm happy for him because he basically just found his soulmate. On the other hand it's Moony and he's good at beating himself up over things that aren't his fault." Sirius answered,

"Do you think we'll be able to come down around the full moon to run with them?"

"I don't see why not. Unless the ward Dumbledore sets up is specific to all animals we should be able to slip by."

"Oh hell!" James exclaimed, "What do we tell Lily? She'll worry to death over Hermione being gone."

"We'll tell her the truth. She already knows about both Moony and Hermione being werewolves."

James nodded in agreement wanting to get on the right foot with Lily. Especially after the fight they had over Snape. While he still didn't agree with her reaching back out to the git he could at least try to be civil. Even if it was just for her.

When they finally reached the castle his thoughts momentarily strayed back to Hermione and Remus as he hoped they would be alright out there.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he watched the boys leave and make their way back up to the castle. He had so much to do and so little time to do it in. Quickly he erected a few wards around the forbidden forest perimeter that was closest to the castle to ensure the two werewolves couldn't get close to the school or the other students. Once that was done he focused his attention back on the two that kept desperately trying to get to each other.

He knew it was best for them to sort it out once the mating was complete but a part of him wanted to keep them separate. Hermione was gravely injured when she was found and she provided valuable information that could really help them win the war before sacrifices became too great. In a way he really did feel like a grandfather to her and what would happen to her tonight would be permanent. After all, werewolves mated for life. Sighing once again he shook his head. There was nothing to be done for it. This was old wild magic. Whether the pair were ready or not they were fated to be together. With another wave of his wand the spell that had them separated was lifted. He quickly turned away from them to give them privacy as he made his way back to the castle. He'll need to inform Minerva of the recent developments and get started on his plans to find the horcruxes.

* * *

Hermione was desperate as she fought to get to Remus. Her body was calling for him, aching for him.

For some reason she just flat out _needed him._

She felt magic shimmer around her and soon Remus, who was also fighting his way to get to her had her pinned again on the forest floor.

 _YES_ her mind screamed as Remus kissed his way down her neck. Clothes were shed quickly and before she could even comprehend what was happening he impaled himself inside of her ripping a loud moan from her mouth. He growled into her ear making her so wet she was dripping. Eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure as He started to drive into her then hard and high hitting places she was sure that have never been touched. His size was stretching her deliciously right up to the point that it was bordering on painful.

Sweet Merlin nothing ever felt this good.

She raked her nails down his back as she screamed in ecstasy unknowingly drawing blood as he fucked her.

He hissed as her pussy clamped down tight onto his cock and her orgasm slammed into her hard. Remus's body movements became more jerky as his own orgasm followed closely behind hers.

Collapsing on top of her they laid there for what felt like an eternity as they gasped for breath. After having the roughest most desperate sex Hermione ever had she was more than content to just fall asleep when Remus suddenly jerked away from her a look of horror on his face.

"Oh no...What have we done?"

Hermione a little drowsy and completely sedated sat up and blinked at him slowly. "Had mind blowing sex?"

"You...you're not mad?" Remus asked looking so vulnerable it made Hermione's heart clench.

"Well it was one hell of a way to meet each other." Hermione mused, "but of course I'm not mad. I guess our wolves just really liked each other."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Well you did just thoroughly fuck me and that put me in a good mood. Besides I've been trapped in that hospital wing bed for ages. It was nice to stretch out some of these sore muscles."

Remus snorted unable to believe this girl. Inside he wanted to panic but her nonchalance on the whole issue was throwing him off. "What do we do now?"

"Get to know each other? " Hermione asked helpfully. "Take me out on a real date after the full moon?"

Remus looked at her in complete shock, "You would go on a date with me?"

"Well of course." Hermione replied looking at him as if he was daft. "You're cute and you did give me literally the best sex I had in my life. Plus it seems like our wolves really like each other. Which by the way is something we should research as soon as we can get back into the castle. I wonder why the pull was so strong for us?"

Remus merely watched the bushy haired witch as she rambled on in total awe. He's never met a witch like her or anyone for that matter. She was taking everything in stride even being a werewolf it seemed as she rambled on and on about researching what happened and general information about werewolves. He found it almost endearing to watch.

Unable to resist he leaned over and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and burned him fro the inside out. Lost in the utter sensation that was Hermione he soon had her on her back again as he began to thrust slowly, almost lovingly into her.

He knew now that Hermione was _his._

And nothing was going to change that.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for all the slow updates. Just rest assured no matter how slow the updates get there will ALWAYS be updates. Also keep your eyes peeled on a new story I'll be posting soon. I have a few chapters already written for that one so updates will be a little more regular for that story.**

 **Anyway R+R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howl at the Moon**

 _Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took_ _  
_ _You said you read me like a book  
But the pages all are torn and frayed_ _  
_ _I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay now (I'm okay now)_ _  
_ _But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay! (Trust me)_ **  
**

* * *

The last twenty four hours with Hermione had been the best in Remus's short life. She was so open and care free despite all of the horrible things that had happened to her. It really made him realize that maybe the werewolf thing wasn't the worst that could happen. And maybe...just maybe he could have a fairly normal and full life with it.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, snuggling up to him and slinging a bare leg over his torso. He smiled and absently ran his hand up and down her arm in gentle motions.

"You." he answered,

"What about me?"

"Just how amazing you are."

Hermione huffed out a little laugh. "It's funny because I think the same thing about you."

"Is this what a honey moon phase feels like?"

"I think it's a little stronger with us because of the whole wolf mate thing." Hermione mused, " I wonder what it will be like when we transform tonight."

"Hopefully not terrible."

"Is it usually terrible?" Hermione asked,

"For me it has been." Remus admitted,

"I'm not sure if it is because of the circumstances in which I was changed, the fact I grew up in wizarding society and carrying all this self loathing or if it _IS_ really that terrible. But every month it is usually the worst pain I ever experience."

Hermione gently pressed a kiss to this throat and hummed, "Well, you'll have me now so you won't be alone. Maybe with another werewolf around you won't be so rough on yourself."

"I don't want to be rough on _you_ though. I would hate myself if I ever hurt you."

"You're terribly sweet. I don't deserve such a nice boyfriend."

Remus snorted, "I think you're starting to sound like James."

Hermione laughed, "Lily was telling me how he used to chase her around all the time."

"Oh he had it bad since the first year he laid eyes on her on the first train to Hogwarts."

"I think it's lovely that they found each other so young."

"Tell that to Lily. James about drove her mad. Especially when he acted like a jealous git over Severus."

"I hope Lily works it out with Severus." Hermione replied, "I know he said something terrible, but I also understand how accidents like that can happen especially being embarrassed and in a house full of people that hate your best friend just because she has muggle parents."

Remus turned his head to lock eyes with her, "It sounds like you know from experience."

"In a way I do." Hermione admitted, "Being in the middle of a war you learn a lot about people you think you hate." Hugging him tighter to herself she continued, "There was a boy that used to be a right git to me in school. But when I was dragged into his house and tortured by his aunt I could see how much he didn't want to be there. There was twice I saw his mother pull him back to stop him from coming to me. Because she knew him interfering would just mean both of our deaths. So he had to stand there and watch. As his crazy aunt craved _this_ into my arm."

She held up her arm that held the crude letters that spelled out mud blood. Remus's stomach turned in disgust as he silently vowed to get revenge on the very person that did that to this vibrant girl who now has to carry a racial slur on her arm.

"I'm glad you escaped."

"Me too." Hermione whispered, "I very nearly didn't. But if the worst that happened from that escape is that I'm a werewolf now. I consider myself lucky."

"How can you consider yourself lucky?" Remus asked bewildered, He knew since becoming a werewolf at the young age of four that he has done nothing but felt sorry for himself and his parents.

"Well I'm alive." Hermione began, "And because of that I got to meet you and Lily and the others. Getting a job will be difficult in the wizarding world sure. But if worst comes to worse I can get a decent paying job in the muggle world. Really if we can get through this damn war I'm sure we can figure out all kinds of things to do and be thankful for. You know, I used to go to Paris with my family. I'd very much like to go again."

"I'd like to take you." Remus mumbled, "But Dumbledore already had me promise as soon as I graduate and settle that I join the werewolf packs. He's hoping I could convince a few to our side."

"What?" Hermione asked, suddenly sitting up, "You didn't say yes did you?"

"I did." Remus answered slowly also sitting up from his position on the forest floor. From the past twenty four hours they had been running around, playing in the forbidden forest naked as the day they were born. " I owed Dumbledore a lot, especially with him bending the rules so I can get an education."

"But he has to see it's a lost cause for you to join. These werewolves are led by Fenrir Greyback. They won't go against him and even the few that may not like him still won't switch sides. I hate the dark lord but he's promising a freedom to the werewolves the light side isn't offering." Hermione explained, " Unless we take measures to allow werewolf children into the school, and give them proper rights like a normal wizarding citizen there is no convincing them."

"The dark lord isn't going to fulfill any of those promises."

"Of course he isn't." Hermione replied, "but he's the only one offering anything to them. If you grew up in a werewolf pack would you rather stay how you are as an outcast or take a chance and align yourself with some one promising change?"

Remus paled, " Then what does Dumbledore want me to do? What you say makes sense..."

"He probably wants you in there as a spy. The thing about Dumbledore is that whiled yes he is a great man, he sometimes loses sight of people especially when it comes to something he considers as the greater good."

"What do I do?"

"He's been very sweet with me." Hermione soothed, "Plus I brought him a lot of Intel about the war. I'll talk to him and change his mind about having you sent to the werewolf packs. Worse comes to worse. I'm going to the werewolf packs with you."

" I can't have you do that."

"You won't be able to stop me Remus. Remember we're mates. I'll follow you anywhere you go." Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his own. Besides even without the werewolf thing I certainly wouldn't let you go into that den alone."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "You are an angel."

Hermione laughed, "I'm really not. But I'm happy to have found you all. It makes me feel less homesick being surrounded by all these new friends."

"You're definitely one of us now. You couldn't get rid of us even if you tried."

"I really like that." Hermione murmured, "Despite everything that has happened, I like feeling that I belong."

Remus held her close as they watched the sun set through the canopy of trees. He could feel the moon drawing closer and he knew Hermione must be feeling it to by how fidgety she was getting. This will probably be the first full moon without his friends since they became animungus and surprisingly he felt okay. After all he wasn't going to be alone, Hermione will be there and they'll have a whole forest to run in instead of being locked up in a small shack.

Hermione shivered and Remus knew it wasn't from the cold. He could feel the wild magics flaring around them and before too long they'll both be transforming.

" I'm really nervous." Hermione admitted,

"It will be alright." He promised, " I'll be with you the entire time."

Darkness was slowly descending and his spine rippled.

With a piercing howl he felt the transformation take hold and the last thing he consciously saw was Hermione as she writhed on the forest floor.

* * *

 **AN: This was just a quickie. Hopefully I'll have a meatier update next time! We'll see!**

 **R+R :)**


End file.
